Der neue Schulleiter Headmaster Snape
by Chemistress
Summary: Am letzten Tag der Sommerferien vor Harrys eigentlichem 7. Schuljahr kehrt Snape nach Hogwarts zurück und übernimmt die Stelle des Schulleiters von Minerva McGonagall. Übersetzung der FF von shadowycat.


_Dies ist die Übersetzung der FF von shadowycat. Das Original findet ihr unter meinen Favoriten, so dass ihr, wenn ihr möchtet, euren Review auch direkt an die Autorin schicken könnt. Ich leite ansonsten eure Antworten an sie weiter. Bei meiner Beta, Alcina vom Steinsberg, bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich für ihre Hilfestellung (sehr nötig, da ich zum ersten Mal etwas übersetzt habe)._

**Headmaster Snape - Der neue Schulleiter**

Pomona Sprout eilte durch den langen Flur des Schlosses. Sie hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt und bemühte sich, im Laufschritt einen Rest Erde von ihrem Umhang abzuklopfen. Warum hatte Minerva so plötzlich noch eine weitere Lehrerkonferenz einberufen? War denn nicht alles Notwendige bereits gestern besprochen worden? Heute brauchte sie schließlich noch jeden verfügbaren Augenblick, um die Gewächshäuser in Ordnung zu bringen. Wegen der allgemeinen Unsicherheit war es in diesem Jahr viel schwieriger gewesen, die für den Unterricht erforderlichen Pflanzen zu bekommen. Und so war sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen ziemlich in Verzug geraten.

Allmählich siegte jedoch die Neugier über ihren anfänglichen Ärger, und sie versuchte, den Grund für eine solche Zusammenkunft in letzter Minute zu erraten. Es hatte sich offensichtlich noch irgend etwas Neues und Wichtiges ergeben. Vielleicht die Ernennung eines neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?

Sie nickte zufrieden. Das war sicherlich der Anlaß! Sie wußte ja, wie besorgt und verärgert Minerva gewesen war, keinen geeigneten Kandidaten für diese, immer wieder so schwierig zu besetzende Stelle gefunden zu haben. Und Charitys plötzliches Verschwinden führte dann noch zu einer zweiten offenen Position. Vielleicht diente dieses heutige Treffen also dem Zweck, dem Kollegium zwei neue Lehrer vorzustellen. Es wäre für sie alle eine große Erleichterung, denn niemandem gefiel die Vorstellung, das neue Schuljahr mit einem unvollständigen Lehrkörper zu beginnen.

Pomona war sich nun ganz sicher, dass sie mit ihren Vermutungen richtig lag. Etwas anderes konnte es kaum sein. In wenigen Stunden trafen bereits die Schüler ein. Wurden die Stellen jetzt nicht besetzt, konnten die Fächer nicht unterrichtet werden, und alle waren sich einig, dass dies auf gar keinen Fall geschehen durfte. Also, neue Kollegen: wie erfreulich! Sie lächelte. Eine solche Konferenz sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, und sie hatte sich ohnehin eine kurze Pause verdient. Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, welche Sorte Gebäck die Hauselfen wohl bereitgestellt hatten, und dabei auf Schokoladenkekse hoffte, öffnete Pomona die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer und trat rasch ein. Offenbar war sie die letzte. Die übrigen Kollegen waren bereits versammelt. Merkwürdigerweise aß aber niemand etwas und es war unnatürlich ruhig.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin, Minerva." Pomona lächelte der Freundin zu, deren schlanke Gestalt bereits an der Kopfseite des Raumes stand. „Der kriechende Phlox hat mir beim Umtopfen furchtbare Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Er ließ sich nicht …" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie bemerkte, dass die Schulleiterin blaß und angespannt wirkte und vollkommen steif dastand. Und das Lächeln verging ihr restlos, als sie einen Brief entdeckte, den Minerva in der Hand hielt und der so aussah, als sei er zuerst fest zusammengeknüllt und dann wieder auseinandergefaltet worden. Was hatte das zu bedeuteten?

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Setz dich, Pomona", erwiderte Minerva ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten zu verkünden, und ich befürchte, sie werden niemandem gefallen."

Während Pomona sich neben Flitwick in einen Sessel fallen ließ, räusperte sich der Lehrer für Zauberkunst und fragte mit hörbarer Anspannung: „Das Ministerium wird die Schule doch nicht schließen? Oder uns einen neuen Lehrplan vorschreiben?"

Im Raum wurde es sofort unruhig, denn jedermanns größte Sorge war damit ausgesprochen. Allen war bewußt, wer im Ministerium inzwischen im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, und aufgrund der Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit hatte eigentlich niemand damit gerechnet, das neue Schuljahr ohne irgendwelche Probleme oder Schwierigkeiten beginnen zu können.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Schule bleibt geöffnet. Es wurde sogar eine Schulpflicht angeordnet. Man hat mir heute Morgen noch eine Liste mit weiteren Namen zugestellt. Wir werden die Schlafräume etwas umgestalten müssen, um die größere Zahl von Schülern unterbringen zu können."

Wiederum erfüllten leise Diskussionen den Raum. Minerva sah auf das Blatt Papier in ihrer Hand hinunter, das in ihren Fingern leicht zitterte, bevor ihr Griff es fester umschloß. Wäre dies doch schon die schlechteste Nachricht, die sie bekannt zu geben hatte. Am besten, sie brachte es schnell hinter sich...

Sie hob eine Hand und bat um Aufmerksamkeit, und alle wurden wieder ruhig und sahen sie mit einiger Nervosität an. Sie holte tief Luft, um fortzufahren, aber bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür des Lehrerzimmers mit einem Schwung und Severus Snape betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einem Mann und einer Frau, deren Gesichtsausdruck nur als höhnisch und selbstgefällig bezeichnet werden konnte. Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille, denn alle Anwesenden starrten die Neuankömmlinge gleichermaßen schockiert mit offenem Mund an. Doch dann, als ob alle zugleich aus ihrer Starre erwacht wären, brach ein Sturm der Überraschung und Entrüstung los.

--

Völlig unbeeindruckt davon trat Snape an die Stirnseite des Raumes und ließ seinen Blick über die Schar seiner aufgebrachten Kollegen wandern. Als das Stimmengewirr langsam verebbte, wandte er sich an Minerva. „Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass du die Ankündigung vor meiner Ankunft gemacht hättest", bemerkte er kühl. „Offensichtlich ist das nicht der Fall."

„Ich war gerade dabei, als du zur Tür hereinkamst", antwortete sie, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepreßt.

Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Dann werde ich dir die Mühe ersparen." Bevor sie antworten konnte, wandte er sich den Versammelten zu und gebot mit einer knappen Handbewegung Ruhe.

„Es freut mich, von den Kollegen bei meiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts so herzlich empfangen zu werden." Er begegnete ihren abweisenden Mienen mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Das Schicksal hatte ihm erstmals die überlegene Position zugedacht, und wenn er dafür auch einen furchtbaren Preis hatte zahlen müssen, so spielte das im Moment keine Rolle. Er war hier. Und er wollte versuchen, das Beste aus der gegebenen Situation zu machen, sie zu genießen, soweit und solange es möglich war.

„Offenbar hat Professor McGonagall Sie von meiner bevorstehenden Ankunft und ihrer Bedeutung nicht unterrichtet, daher will ich es nun selber tun. Das Ministerium und die Schulaufsichtsbehörde haben mich zum neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts bestellt."

Nach dieser Ankündigung herrschte einen Augenblick lang verblüffte Stille, dann erhob sich lauter, empörter Widerspruch. Pomona machte ihrer Wut als erste Luft und sprang auf. „Schulleiter! Sie haben unseren Schulleiter umgebracht! Ist das die nun übliche Methode im Ministerium, um Karriere zu machen? Den Vorgesetzten ermorden, und dann seine Stelle übernehmen?"

Alle Köpfe drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Snape, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Wenn sie allerdings Verärgerung, Wut oder den Versuch einer Erklärung erwartet hatten, so wurden sie enttäuscht. Snape zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte Pomona mit seinem Blick. Sie war mit dem Ausbruch von Wut und Fassungslosigkeit in für sie eigentlich untypischer Weise aus sich herausgegangen und fühlte sich nun im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit ziemlich unwohl.

„Harry hat uns berichtet, was in der Nacht von Albus' Tod passiert ist, Severus. Hast du wirklich angenommen, du könntest das vor uns geheim halten?" Minervas scharfe Worte durchschnitten die unangenehme Stille.

Snape wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Verwandlungslehrerin zu. „Ich brauche nichts zu verbergen, Minerva. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Potter euch eine sehr unterhaltsame Geschichte erzählt hat, aber ihr solltet euch klarmachen, dass er seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt und keine Zeugen für seine Version des Geschehens hat. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Potter nicht alles weiß, ganz gleich, was er denkt. Ich habe dem Ministerium einen vollständigen Bericht darüber gegeben, was in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm wirklich passiert ist, und ich bin von jedweder Anklage in der Sache freigesprochen worden. Ob es dir gefällt, oder nicht, ich bin zum Direktor dieser Schule ernannt worden. Das solltest du akzeptieren. Ansonsten..." Er wies mit der Hand zum Ausgang. „Dort ist die Tür. Es steht jedem von Ihnen frei, zu gehen, wenn Sie glauben, unter meiner Leitung nicht weiter unterrichten zu können. Natürlich wäre es für die Schüler, die bereits hierher unterwegs sind, sehr bedauerlich, wenn Sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt den Dienst quittieren. Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass das Ministerium auch kurzfristig angemessenen Ersatz für Sie finden kann."

Die Blicke aller Anwesenden huschten kurz zur Tür hinüber, und einige verspürten große Lust, aufzustehen und zu gehen, anstatt sich Snape und seinen Gesinnungsgenossen im Ministerium unterzuordnen. Aber der Gedanke an das Wohl der Schüler bewog sie letztlich zu bleiben.

Man brauchte sich ja nur die beiden grinsenden Figuren anzusehen, die neben Snape standen, um zu wissen, von welchem Kaliber der Ersatz wäre. Und Snape hatte völlig Recht: die Kinder kamen hierher, unabhängig von ihrer Reaktion. Es wäre vollkommen verantwortungslos, sie ungeschützt dem Einfluß des Ministeriums zu überlassen, korrupt und unterwandert wie es jetzt war. Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich im Raum breit, und auch Pomona ließ sich resigniert in ihren Sessel zurückfallen und verkrampfte die Hände in ihrem Schoß.

Als klar war, dass niemand mit einer Kündigung reagieren würde, wie verärgert über seine Ernennung auch immer sie sein mochten, lächelte Snape triumphierend und fuhr mit seiner Ansprache fort: „Ausgezeichnet! Zunächst darf ich Sie mit Ihren neuen Kollegen bekannt machen." Er deutete auf das arrogante Paar, das neben der Tür stand. „Alecto Carrow wird Charity Burbage als Lehrkraft für Muggelkunde ersetzen." Die Frau mit den hängenden Schultern versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und grinste die ihr gegenübersitzenden Kollegen an.

Snape wartete nicht ab, ob irgend jemand einen Kommentar abgeben würde, sondern fuhr fort: „Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist ihr Bruder, Amycus Carrow." Alle Anwesenden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem bulligen Mann zu, der neben der Frau stand. Während Amycus Carrow eine gespielte Verbeugung andeutete, wandte sich Snape mit einem weiteren ironischen Lächeln an das Kollegium. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie die beiden ebenso herzlich willkommen heißen, wie mich."

Auf die Vorstellungen folgte gedämpftes Gemurmel, aber da niemand offiziell etwas erwiderte, nickte Snape und machte weiter: „Es freut Sie sicher, zu hören, dass ich in der Art und Weise die Schule zu führen, keine großen Veränderungen plane. Das, was für uns alle seit so vielen Jahren gut funktioniert hat, wird beibehalten. Sicher werden sich in nächster Zeit zwangsläufig einige kleinere Neuerungen ergeben, aber im Moment machen wir so weiter, wie wir es immer getan haben. Dass die Schülerzahl mit Beginn dieses Schuljahres stark zunimmt, wissen Sie sicherlich bereits. Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, in stärkerem Maße Verantwortung für die Erziehung der Jugend zu übernehmen. Um sicherzustellen, dass jeder die ihm zustehende, bestmögliche Ausbildung erhält, ist der Schulbesuch in Hogwarts jetzt für alle Kinder und Jugendlichen im Schulalter verpflichtend. Wir werden den größten Teil des heutigen Tages benötigen, um uns auf die gestiegene Schülerzahl vorzubereiten. Wir brauchen eine ausreichende Anzahl von Betten in allen Häusern und zusätzliche Stühle und Pulte in den Klassenzimmern. Bevor die Schüler heute Abend ankommen, hat dies erledigt zu sein. Ich rechne damit, dass ich mich auf Ihre Mitarbeit in dieser Sache verlassen kann." Er sah nacheinander jeden einzelnen kurz an und wartete auf ein bestätigendes Nicken.

„Die Einführungsfeier wird heute Abend wie gewohnt stattfinden."

Er warf der großen, grimmig aussehenden Person am anderen Ende des Raumes einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Hagrid, Sie werden die Erstkläßler am Hogwarts-Express erwarten und zur Großen Halle bringen, so wie Sie es immer getan haben."

Hagrid nickte mißmutig und brummte ein halblautes „In Ordnung, Sir."

„Gut! Ich bin sicher, dass wir dank Ihrer aller hervorragender Hilfe problemlos in dieses neue Schuljahr starten können", bemerkte Snape, mit nur einer kleinen Spur von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Es gibt noch viel zu tun, und die Zeit wird knapp - Sie sind hiermit entlassen."

Während alle aufstanden und sich so schnell wie möglich hinaus drängten, wandte sich Snape an Filch, der im Gegensatz zum Lehrerkollegium ausgesprochen gut gelaunt wirkte. „Mister Filch, würden Sie bitte unseren neuen Professoren ihre Klassenzimmer und Privaträume zeigen, so dass auch sie sich auf ihre anstehenden Aufgaben vorbereiten können?"

Filchs knochiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem seltenen Lächeln und er nickte beflissen. „Natürlich, Direktor." Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr er eifrig fort: „Ich habe die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände um einige Dinge ergänzt. Und da wir ja nun all diese neuen Schüler haben, ist es doch sicher wichtig, dass sie gleich von Anfang an wissen, was von ihnen erwartet wird, nicht wahr, Direktor? Soll ich Ihnen die neue Liste zur Bestätigung in Ihr Büro bringen, Sir?"

Snape nickte. Es gefiel ihm, als Direktor angesprochen zu werden. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass Filch wohl einer der wenigen war, der seinen neuen Titel mit so etwas wie Respekt benutzen würde. „Bringen Sie die Liste heute Nachmittag vorbei, Filch. Ich werde die Schüler bei ihrer Ankunft mit den verschiedenen Verboten bekannt machen."

„Vielen Dank, Direktor." Zufrieden über Snapes Antwort drehte sich Filch glücklich lächelnd zu den Carrows um und wies höflich zur Tür. „Nach Ihnen, meine Herrschaften."

Als Filch und die Carrows sich in die Halle begaben, sah Snape ein weiteres Mal zu Minerva hinüber. Sie stand schweigend da, ihre ganze Körperhaltung der personifizierte Widerspruch. Da sie sich aber weder rührte, noch etwas sagte, drehte er sich schließlich abrupt um und verließ mit wehendem, schwarzen Umhang ebenfalls den Raum.

--

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Snape geschlossen hatte, atmete Minerva tief durch und entspannte ihre Hände, die sie während Snapes Ansprache an das Kollegium zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Irgend etwas mußte sie tun! Sie konnte doch nicht einfach zulassen, dass Albus' Mörder seinen Platz in der Schule einnahm. Es war eine Beleidigung von allem, an das sie glaubte – von allem, für das sie gekämpft hatten.

Doch als sie nun mit entschlossener Miene auf den Ausgang zutrat, fühlte sie, dass eine Hand sie am Arm ergriff. Sie sah hinab und begegnete zu ihrem Erstaunen dem ernsten Blick von Filius Flitwick.

„Mir ist klar, dass du dich gerne gegen das Ministerium stellen und die Auseinandersetzung mit Snape suchen möchtest, Minerva. Wir alle verstehen, dass seine Ernennung zum Schulleiter bedeutet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer die Schule unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat, aber ich muß dich bitten, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Die Kinder brauchen uns jetzt noch dringender als je zuvor. Denke doch nur einmal daran, was passieren kann, wenn wir nicht hier sind, um sie zu beschützen. Albus würde wollen, dass du hier bleibst und die Stellung hältst, das weißt du. Niemand anderes kann diese Schule und die Schüler besser verteidigen als du."

Sie sah einige Augenblicke lang hinunter in sein besorgtes Gesicht, antwortete aber nicht. Dann befreite sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff, wobei sie kurz ihre Hand tröstend auf die seine legte, und verließ schweigend den Raum.

Flitwick seufzte auf, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Bedenken angenommen worden waren. „Gryffindors! Der Himmel weiß, dass wir sie brauchen, aber manchmal sind sie wirklich sturer, als es für sie selber gut ist - und für uns."

Snape schritt zielstrebig durch den einsamen Korridor in Richtung des Wasserspeiers, der den Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte. Plötzlich hörte er eilige Schritte hinter sich und verlangsamte sein Tempo, damit er eingeholt werden konnte. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, wessen Schritte er vernahm. Als die Person hinter ihm nahe genug herangekommen war, um ihn verstehen zu können, sprach er deshalb, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen:

„Wolltest du noch etwas sagen, Minerva?"

„Mach es dir nicht allzu bequem im Sessel des Direktors, Severus. Erinnere dich an Dolores Umbridge."

Snape wandte sich um. „Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fragte er mit samtweicher Stimme.

Auch Minerva war stehen geblieben und stand nun genau vor ihm. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Flitwicks Worte, so vernünftig wie unwillkommen, klangen ihr noch im Ohr. Oh ja, sie wünschte, dass es eine Drohung wäre, aber wagte sie das, unter diesen Umständen?

„Nur eine Beobachtung! Wie sagen die Muggel? Diejenigen, die aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit nicht lernen, sind dazu verdammt, sie zu wiederholen. Ein guter Rat, wie mir scheint."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, während er sie abschätzend betrachtete. „Das Schulkomitee hat mich auf rechtmäßige Weise zum Direktor bestimmt, und ich habe die volle Unterstützung des Ministeriums."

Bei der Erwähnung des Ministeriums schnaubte Minerva kurz, aber sie erwiderte nichts weiter.

„Es mag ja sein, dass du mich hier nicht haben willst, aber du kannst nichts dagegen unternehmen", fuhr Snape fort. „Ich bin jetzt der Direktor von Hogwarts. Wenn du glaubst, nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten zu können, dass du unter meiner Leitung deinen Aufgaben als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und als Professorin für Verwandlung nicht nachkommen kannst, dann steht es dir frei, zurückzutreten."

„Und die Schüler ohne Schutz zurückzulassen?"

Ihr ungläubiger Tonfall ließ Snape zusammenzucken, und er sah sich prüfend um. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass sie alleine waren, trat er näher an sie heran und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Gib mir eine Chance, bevor du mich verurteilst, Minerva. Wir haben so viele Jahre gut zusammengearbeitet. Das können wir auch weiterhin tun – ich weiß es. Du hast mein Wort, dass den Schülern dieser Schule, solange ich hier Direktor bin, nichts geschehen wird. Ich möchte nur ihr Bestes … genau wie du. Ich habe das immer gewollt."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und antwortete kühl. „Kannst du mir versprechen, dass diese beiden Schlägertypen, die du als Lehrer eingestellt hast, auch das Beste für die Schüler wollen?"

In Snapes dunklen Augen flackerte es für einen Moment auf, aber als er nichts antwortete, preßte Minerva ihre Lippen zusammen. „Das dachte ich mir."

„Sie sind mir Rechenschaft schuldig," stellte Snape fest.

„Das mag sein, aber wir beide wissen doch, dass das entscheidende Problem darin liegt, wem du Rechenschaft schuldig bist, nicht wahr?"

Snape richtete sich auf, und für einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich wortlos an. Der neue Schulleiter brach den Blickkontakt als erster und wandte sich ab. Doch Minerva griff nach seinem Arm und zwang ihn, sich zu ihr zurückzudrehen. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen, obwohl sie wußte, dass es besser wäre.

„Warum hast du es getan, Severus?", zischte sie. „Warum hast du Albus getötet?"

Er riß sich von ihr los, drehte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene abrupt um und begann, seinen Weg durch den Korridor fortzusetzen, ohne auf ihre Fragen einzugehen.

„Ich verlange loyale Mitarbeit von dir, Minerva. Wenn du sie nicht leisten kannst, erwarte ich deinen Rücktritt bis spätestens heute Abend, damit ich mich nach einem Nachfolger für dich umsehen kann."

Während er sich entfernte, hörte er ihre Stimme, leise, aber durchdringend: „Verräter …"

Unmerklich geriet er beinahe ins Stolpern, aber er hielt erst an, als er den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte. Als er die Hand ausstreckte und den kühlen Stein berührte, sprang dieser zur Seite, so, als ob zumindest die Statue keinerlei Zweifel daran hatte, dass Snape zu Recht hier war. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf betrat er die Wendeltreppe und wurde auf ihr prompt nach oben getragen und möglichen Blicken entzogen.

--

Snape stand vor der schweren Eichentür des Schulleiterbüros und zögerte kurz, bevor er den Türgriff faßte und sie öffnete. Auf der Schwelle blieb er erneut stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Der große, lichterfüllte Raum sah noch genauso aus, wie beim letzten Mal, als er hier gewesen war, um mit Albus etwas zu besprechen. Man konnte glauben, dass es erst gestern gewesen sei.

Doch dieses letzte Gespräch lag Monate zurück, und so ungeheuer Vieles war seitdem passiert. Hier in diesem Zimmer allerdings schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Es gab nur einen entscheidenden Unterschied: Dies war jetzt sein Büro, nicht das von Albus, nicht das von Minerva, seines, und er mußte sich eingestehen, dass ihn diese Tatsache mit einem Hauch von Genugtuung erfüllte.

Aber während er nun sein neues Reich betrachtete, spürte er die Verantwortung, die seine neue Stellung mit sich brachte, schwer auf seinen Schultern lasten. Ihm wurde deutlich, dass er seinem Aufstieg zum neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts doch mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen gegenüberstand.

Er hatte die Position, den Titel, zweifellos verdient. Oh ja, er hatte mehr geleistet, mehr gesehen, mehr erduldet, als alle anderen Anwärter auf diese Stelle es je hatten. Aber diese Position war nie sein Ziel gewesen. Er hatte dies alles nicht geplant.

Die Stelle war zwar nun die seine, aber er besaß weder den Respekt seiner Kollegen, noch das ehrliche Vertrauen des Schulkomitees, und er war sich ebenso sicher, dass er bei den Schülern nicht beliebt sein würde. Dass er sich in dieser Position befand, entsprang einzig und alleine den Wünschen und Zielen eines Verrückten - und den Listen und Plänen des undurchschaubaren, rücksichtslosesten Gegenspielers dieses Verrückten.

Und wie immer war er selbst in einem Balanceakt zwischen diesen beiden gefangen und mußte sich bemühen, lange genug durchzuhalten, um sein eigenes Ziel erreichen zu können. Dieses Ziel erschien ihm zwar selbst manchmal töricht, aber er konnte und würde es niemals aufgeben. Es machte für ihn den Sinn seines Lebens aus, und ganz gleich, was es von ihm verlangte, er würde es erreichen.

Er durchquerte mit eiligen Schritten den Raum, schob die Vorhänge des Fensters zur Seite und sah hinunter auf das Schloßgelände, das im Licht des hellen Sommertages in satten, glänzenden Farben da lag. Am fernen Horizont waren die ersten grauen Schleier einer nahenden Schlechtwetterfront zu erkennen, aber im Augenblick strahlte die Sonne noch von einem wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Severus, wie schön, dich zu sehen. Darf ich aus deiner Anwesenheit schließen, dass man dich zum Schulleiter ernannt hat, so wie wir hofften?"

Ach ja, es gab noch eine zweite Veränderung in diesem Büro - eine sehr bedeutende Veränderung.

Als die vertraute Stimme ihn ansprach, schloß Snape für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore ansah, das ihn von der Wand her wohlwollend anlächelte.

„Ja, Albus, du hattest Recht - so wie immer. Wann hätten deine Pläne schon einmal nicht funktioniert, wie sie sollten? Ich folge nun seit Jahren einem Weg, der von dir vorgezeichnet wird, und es scheint, als ob es mir nicht möglich ist, von ihm abzuweichen, ganz gleich was auch passiert."

Das Portrait lachte leise. „Mein lieber Junge, tu nicht so, als sei ich unfehlbar. Du weißt genau, dass es nicht so ist. Wenn ich mich nie irrte, dann unterhielten wir uns jetzt nicht auf diese Weise. Ich stünde dort, wo du bist, und du wärest unten im Keller, um dich auf ein neues Schuljahr als Zaubertranklehrer vorzubereiten.

Aber glücklicherweise konnten wir die Ereignisse zumindest so nutzen, dass wir unser Ziel hoffentlich trotzdem noch erreichen können. Sicher versprechen kann ich es natürlich nicht, wir müssen einfach unser Bestmögliches versuchen.

Ich bin allerdings zuversichtlich. Da dies nun dein Büro ist, können wir uns ungestört beraten. Meine eigene Bewegungsfreiheit ist nun doch ziemlich eingeschränkt, und so ist dies ein sehr großer Vorteil."

„Allerdings", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und vor allem bedeutet deine Ernennung zum Direktor, dass, obwohl Tom es annimmt, die Schule eben doch nicht in seine Hände gefallen ist, und dass die Schüler beschützt werden."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, als er sich an das Gespräch im Flur erinnerte. „Minerva hätte sie ebenfalls beschützt, unter allen Umständen."

„Natürlich hätte sie das, und sie wird es auch jetzt tun, so gut sie kann. Das bezweifle ich gar nicht. Aber Minerva weiß nicht all das, was wir wissen, Severus. Sie ist nicht in einer Position, zu tun, was getan werden muß, um sicherzustellen, dass die Schüler geschützt bleiben."

„Albus, bist du sicher, dass wir ihr nicht zumindest manches erklären könnten? Nur genug, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ihre Loyalität..."

„...steht außer Frage! Das ist nicht das Entscheidende. Dir ist doch klar, dass Dinge, von denen sie nicht weiß, ihr nicht schaden können - und dir nicht." Das Portrait sprach sehr bestimmt.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Sie würde niemals..."

„Sie könnte es nicht verhindern. Sie hat nicht die Macht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Du weißt, welchen Schaden ein einziger falscher Gedanke im falschen Moment anrichten kann."

„Ja", antwortete Snape leise und wich dem Blick der durchdringenden, blauen Augen aus.

Dumbledores Portrait sah auf das besorgte Gesicht des neuen Schulleiters von Hogwarts hinunter und lächelte mitfühlend. „Ich schließe aus deinen Bemerkungen, dass Minerva deine Ernennung nicht zustimmend aufgenommen hat."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich und ließ sich in den Stuhl hinter dem großen Schreibtisch fallen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Nein, das hat sie nicht. Keiner meiner geschätzten Kollegen war glücklich, mich wieder hier zu sehen. Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass einer von ihnen kündigen wird, aber noch ist der Tag nicht vorbei. Die Stimmung vorhin feindselig zu nennen, ist eher noch untertrieben."

„Keine Angst, niemand wird zurücktreten. Minerva ganz sicher nicht. Ihnen allen liegt zu viel am Wohlergehen der Schüler, als dass sie diese in einer gefährlichen Situation im Stich lassen würden."

„Ja, auf diese Tatsache baue ich auch. Es wird aber kein sehr harmonisches Arbeiten werden. Ganz besonders, da der Dunkle Lord zwei seiner gewalttätigsten und verbohrtesten Anhänger dazu bestimmt hat, mich als Lehrkräfte für Verteidigung und Muggelstudien hierher zu begleiten."

„Wen denn?"

„Die Carrows. Alecto wird den Schülern absurden Blödsinn über die Gefährlichkeit und Minderwertigkeit von Muggeln erzählen, und ihr Bruder wird versuchen, sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einzuschüchtern. In beiden Fächern wird das Unterrichtsniveau auf einen nie da gewesenen Tiefstand sinken, so unglaublich das auch klingen mag."

Dumbledore nickte resigniert. „Dies ist nur eine vorübergehende Situation. Die Ereignisse bewegen sich rasch auf ein Ende zu, und wir müssen unbedingt alles tun, was wir können, damit es das Ende ist, das wir wollen."

Snape fuhr herum und starrte das Portrait gedankenverloren an.

„Du glaubst aber nicht, dass Potter so dumm sein könnte, für sein Abschlußjahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, oder?"

„Nein, Severus. Ich weiß, dass Harry dieses Jahr nicht zurückkehren wird. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass auch Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger nicht kommen werden. Sie haben ihre eigenen Aufgaben, die sie anderswo hinführen… zumindest im Moment."

„Nun, das ist wenigstens etwas." Snape seufzte und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich denke, ich werde schon genug damit zu tun haben, zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Kollegium zu stehen, ohne dass eine der beiden Seiten erkennt, wo meine wahre Loyalität liegt."

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich befürchte, unter diesen Umständen wird deine Zeit als Schulleiter von Hogwarts keine einfache sein."

Snape lachte kurz und freudlos. Albus, nichts, was mich je erwartete, war einfach. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?"

Und auf diese Frage blieb das Portrait eine Antwort schuldig.

.

.

.

_A.N: Mich hat diese Geschichte noch zu einem Drabble angeregt, den ihr unter "Reflexionen" als 5. Kapitel finden könnt._


End file.
